<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the dark midnight streets by P1DGIE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057947">in the dark midnight streets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1DGIE/pseuds/P1DGIE'>P1DGIE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Workplace, kinda cute tho?, rly short, they work in a club, yearning I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1DGIE/pseuds/P1DGIE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Ray go to work, basically!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ray Toro/Mikey Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the dark midnight streets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is litterally the first thing ive actually published and its shitty but whatever! if u read this, thank you very much ily &lt;3<br/>this is really fucking short but im planning on writing something kinda lengthy based off of this sort of thing so hopefully that'll exist soon!! :D<br/>okay thank you !!</p>
<p>content warning: brief mention of alcohol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey leaned back in his seat. Through the car windows, he could see the familiar buildings of his town wirring past him as Ray drove them to their shift at the club. Mikey was tired, he could barely keep his eyes open and didn't have the energy to say anything as they traveled the dark midnight streets. Ray didn't mind, of course, and they were both engulfed by a comfortable, tired silence. Mikey felt like an elementary schooler going home late at night after a school trip: the dark sky lit by orange streetlamps, the shitty music playing quietly over the car radio and seeing all the stores that were usually so full of life, with the shutters down and barely anyone in sight except for the animals that lived in the shadows.</p>
<p>By the time the car stopped, Mikey had practically fallen asleep and had to shake himself awake as to not collapse in the street when he stepped out.<br/>
"C'mon, you tired fucker" said Ray, putting his arm over Mikey's shoulder and guiding him to the entrance of their work. Mikey closed his eyes and nuzzled into Ray's neck, appreciating his comforting warmth and the quietness of the street surrounding them.<br/>
Ray pushed the door open and they were hit with the familiar smell of booze, the dim light barely illuminating the poster filled walls and the sound of frank's band playing inside. Mikey let himself absorb the atmosphere for a second, then took off his scarf and followed Ray to the bar, gently taking Ray's hand in his and giving a tired squeeze.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>